


Hoodwinked

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: Their 24 year night was not all smooth sailing. Everything was new, and they were finding their feet. But some things never changed...





	

She snatched the garment out of his hand.

"What? _River!_ " He scowled at her.

"You're not wearing it, Sweetie."

"Oh, so you can tolerate bowties, but a hoodie is too much?" He waved angrily and glared at her.

"Bowties have sentimental value. Hoodies are just ugly." She smiled and cupped his lean cheek in one strong soft hand. "You're too pretty to wear ugly."

He leaned his cheek into her warm hand, his backbone melting. Then he abruptly straightened. "I'm 2,000 years old, you can't tell me what to wear!"

"I'm not telling you, Sweetie." She tossed the hoodie into the fireplace. It crinkled and went up with a whoosh. He stared, open-mouthed.

"That was my favorite!"

"Desperate measures, dear. I'm not meeting the President with you dressed like a teenage gangster." She turned and flirted her eyes at him. "I'm the teenage gangster around here."

"And vandal!" He glared at her, then at the tattered gray ash falling apart in the fireplace.

She walked right up against him, and slid a hand up his chest. All his cells stood up and quivered to attention.

"Wear the dress shirt and velvet." She stroked her fingertip over the hollow of his throat, her eyes watching his throat work. "It's infinitely more touchable."

Her nail scraped lightly, adding just a hint of danger.

"You're not playing fair," he said in that low, growly voice she liked. His hands gripped her hips, whether to feel their softness, or keep him on his feet he didn't know.

She wiggled her hips lightly in his grasp. She grinned and looked up at him, a world of naughty in her eyes. "Since when was fair any fun?" She cocked her head and one eyebrow at him, and touched that electrifying finger to his bottom lip.

She twisted lightly and escaped his grasp, sashaying away in another beautiful dress he couldn't have described if he had too. Although he could describe _her_ down to the micron.

His arm absently reached for his velvet coat. "I'm still going to wear hoodies, you know!" he yelled after her, the residue of adrenalin still making his skin tingle.

She turned and looked back over her shoulder. "I know, Sweetie. I'll take my victories where I can find them."

He watched her swirl on a matching velvet cape and swirl out the door.

He stuffed his lean hands in his coat pockets and scowled after her. Then his finger touched the ring that always graced his left hand.

A ring with a bowtie engraved on the inside.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
